The Advantages Of Staying In
by CoolDiva
Summary: They were supposed to go to the movies... but ended up deciding against it. TommyKatherine oneshot. Rated M for, well, mature content.


**Disclaimer:** PR are not among my possessions.

Yep. Another oneshot. It's** rated M** for a reason, of course. So, if anyone can't handle that... do a one-eighty, please. I decided to have this one feature Tommy and Kat partly because of all the tired, pointless and insulting bash fics that have yet to cease. Does that song EVER get old to some folks? I had to do another **pro**-Kat ficlet.

I don't claim to be all that good at writing intimate scenes, but, I've seen worse. LOL.

On I go...

* * *

**The Advantages Of Staying In**

"What should we see?" twenty-six-year-old Katherine Hillard asked Tommy Oliver.

"Anything you want," he replied with a smile.

She laughed. "I'm not falling for that, Sir Technicolor." He laughed. Katherine had returned to the states four years earlier and she and Tommy'd gotten back together a year ago. It felt as though they'd never been apart- although they were grateful for those years seeing as how it'd helped them grow. The growth had made their reunion that much sweeter. Anyhow, they'd made plans to go to the movies tonight, but, they'd yet to choose what they wanted to see.

"Seriously, though, anything you want. You know I like your taste, Kat," he said.

"Yeah, but, you're also a man," she said, her eyes dancing.

"Sexist," he said, mock indignant. She laughed and gave his shoulder a playful shove. He leaned back on his couch and grinned. "Okay, I'll admit that I can watch action, comedy-or both- all day. But, if you're with me... I don't care what's happening on the movie screen."

Katherine smiled. "That's really sweet and I feel the same way, but, we _do_ have to decide on something, Tommy."

"You're right," he said, sitting up straight. A thought popped into his brain, then. "Why do we have to go _out_ to see a movie? I mean, when was the last time we stayed in, made some popcorn and watched a DVD?"

"Is that what you wanna do instead?" she asked.

"Well, as great as it is being in a dark theatre with you, I'd rather it be just you and me tonight. But, if you wanna go out, that's fine. That's what we'll do," he said, tucking a lock of her luminous, blonde hair behind her ear. "Anything that makes you smile is what I wanna do."

"How did you become so good at saying all the right things?" she teased.

"Conner taught me," he quipped- causing her to laugh. "But I mean it, though, Kat. Whatever you want is fine."

"I just wanna be with you. I don't care where we go or what we do," she said seriously.

He shook his head slowly. "Kat, I... I still can't believe I was lucky enough to get a second chance with you. This time... nobody leaves."

"Ever," she said softly.

"Ever," he repeated. "We're in it for the long haul and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Neither would I. You're it for me, Tommy. I love you. I just love you so much," she said, running her fingers through his hair.

"I love you, too. In a way that I never even knew I could love anybody," he said, speaking straight from his soul. They smiled at each other, both thinking of how fortunate they were and how complete they were. Of how their love was stronger than either of them understood. Tommy leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. A bolt of excitement went through them both. The kiss grew intense at a slow and rapid pace somehow. Passionate... hungry.

When it ended, their hearts were pounding and their eyes were now filled with an almost dangerous desire. Their bodies were filled with the incredibly strong _need _to express their love in a completely physical manner.

"I really couldn't care less about movies now," he said, breathless.

"I don't wanna care or think about anything right now but you... and your touch," she said before leaning in to claim his waiting mouth in another fiery kiss.

* * *

The couple were on Tommy's bed a few minutes later, kissing furiously. Their desire to love each other was increasing at a speed that neither of them were sure they could handle. But they didn't care. In this moment, nothing mattered to them except them. Since they both knew they were disease-free and covered as far as protection went, there wasn't really a need to slow things down right now. Tommy reluctantly but quickly broke free to remove his shirt. Just as Katherine was about to remove hers, he began grabbing at the hem of it. She lifted her arms and let him pull the shirt up over her head. 

He looked at her bra and smiled. "Looks pretty nice on you, but, you don't mind living without it for awhile, do you?" His voice was husky.

"I think I can manage," she said, giving him a winning smile.

"Good answer," he said. After he'd ridded her of the bra, their mouths quickly met in a kiss that made both their heads spin. He leaned her back and got atop her, never letting up on the strength and fierceness of the kiss.

Minutes later, they were both free of all clothing and had been hit with the urge to slow it down a little. Katherine lay on her back, eyes closed, writhing slowly and moaning softly and pleasurably as Tommy gave her breasts special, amazing attention. It was slow and sensuous. Then, he began dropping soft kisses on her stomach... .

"Why don't you let me spoil you for awhile?" she managed to say after a couple minutes.

"You don't have to. I could spend the rest of my life doing this," he said.

"I won't take no for an answer, Mr. Oliver," she said.

"If you insist," he said. She gestured for him to lay back and he did. He inhaled sharply at the sight of her. '_This woman's too beautiful to be real_,' he thought as she began slowly running her tongue across his chest. He groaned deeply. After giving his chest and stomach "proper" attention, she locked eyes with him. Her eyes were shining and her face was flushed.

"I really need to feel you now, Tommy," she said, her accent seeming thicker- which only served to arouse him more. Before he could even attempt to form a coherent response, she was on top of him, straddling him. She slowly sank down onto his manhood, never taking her eyes off his. The feel of her made him groan out loud. He placed his hands on her waist and she placed hers on his chest.

"Just let it all go," he whispered. She began an agonizingly slow, sensual rhythm- causing guttural groans to escape from the man beneath her. After she'd picked up the pace, the room was filled with both their ecstatic moans and groans, the sounds of squeaking bedsprings. Wave after wave of strong, passionate desire washed over the couple. They were lost in all they felt for each other. They were one.

At some point, Katherine'd ended up on her back. Neither could really recall when the position switch had occurred, but, it didn't really matter. They just wanted to love each other. They happily, willingly and easily climbed to the highest heights of incredible, earth-shattering ecstasy together. Tommy closed his eyes as her legs and arms tightened around him. Deeper, deeper... he wanted to drown himself in her.

Sometime later, they began approaching their point simultaneously. They felt like they were in perfect harmony. The two of them stared into each others' eyes, seeing everything that they were feeling. Pretty soon, they screamed from the depths of their souls as they experienced intense, unbelievably fierce climaxes together.

* * *

"That sure beat the movies," Tommy said a short while later as he stroked her hair. She laughed and he smiled. "Don't you think so?" 

"Oh, no question," she replied. They both felt different. Completely content, but, different. Their lovemaking was always wonderful, but, this time, it'd been indescribable. It felt like their love had been born all over again. She looked up at Tommy. "I could stay this way with you forever."

He kissed her forehead. "Why don't we try that?" She smiled. "You know something?"

"What?" she asked, interlacing her fingers with his.

"I'll never forget the advantages of just staying in ever again," he said. They both laughed before sharing a sweet kiss.

* * *

**Hope you approved, Zeopurple. I'm out!**

* * *


End file.
